


The Worst Kind of Scream

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst kind of scream is the one nobody hears. Nobody, except your partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Kind of Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 14: scream

The worst kind of scream is the one without a voice. The kind that wracks your body, tears at your throat, ravages your soul, but remains mute. Maybe a ragged, strangled sound manages to escape, but no one hears it, anyway.

Now, as the poison is stealing my life, my very breath, my mind screams, "No, not yet, make it stop! I need more time, help me!" No one hears me.

Except my partner.

He hears, and his heart screams silently in response, "Don't go! Fight this, hang on, stay with me!

"I love you, Starsky."

Words to live for.

* * *

  
The worst kind of scream is the one no one hears. You shout until your voice is gone, ripped to shreds down to a hoarse, tattered whisper. And yet you keep trying, because it's all you have left.

I've been trapped under my car for hours now, and I'm out of options. The relentless sun hammers into me the futility of it all. Pain and thirst sap my strength, and I don't know how much longer I can hold on.

But I can't give up. My partner's looking for me. I know, somehow, he hears me. Starsky will find me.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on _A Coffin For Starsky_ and _Survival_ , respectively.


End file.
